A Hard Loss to Take
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: A quarter hour is all they had.  Why had Conan gotten trapped.  He is supposed to be able to find ways out of everything.  Major character deaths and Black Organization take down story.
1. Chapter 1

A quarter hour. That was all they had. Conan had saved the town but got lost in the avalanche.

Mouri-san, Ran, Agasa hakase, Sonoko, and the dame workers saw him go down. They were right there. Shouldn't that give them enough of a head start that they should be able to find him in time?

Everyone was starting to get worried. Their time limit was running out. 11 minutes and 50 seconds had passed and still Conan wasn't found. In a fit, Ran tried calling Conan's phone but Kogoro was yelling over it to get everyone to be quiet. Ran tried again and this time the phone was heard.

Everyone started searching around that area. The phone was found but Conan was not.

Time was running out. They had less than a minute! Ran decided to try calling Shinichi in case he was near and could be of help. Of course there was no answer. How could there be? Shinichi was "out on another case" as he always happened to be. Why couldn't Shinichi be counted on when he was really needed?

Finally, she gave up. The shounen tantei dan decided to try to find Conan with their badges. They couldn't just give up! Conan had saved their lives so many times before. They couldn't just give up on his life when he needed help!

"Conan!" Mitsuhiko called into the badge.

There was no echo of his voice that they could hear. Rather than be discouraged, they just kept trying. Finally, after an eternity seemed to pass and yet it had only been 5 minutes, they heard an echo of Conan.

Everyone that was able ran over to the source of the noise. They all dug furiously trying to keep the hope alive in their hearts. Eventually, they ran into the black hair of Conan. They had to get him out.

Once he was uncovered, they wrapped him in extra blankets that were in the car. There wasn't a response but no one was trying to think that Conan might already be too far gone. All they thought was about getting him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Within 20 minutes they had reached their destination. Rushing in with Conan still wrapped in multiple blankets, the secretary ran forward and took Conan from Ran's arms. He was then taken to a separate room where they would try to help him. He still had a pulse but it was very weak and getting weaker by the minute. All they could do now was to wait and see what happened.

They were brought to the waiting room after the girl that took Conan came back. None of them had to wait long. The doctor came in shortly.

"Are you the ones that brought the child here?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. How is he doing?" Agasa hakase asked being the only one that seemed able to speak at the moment.

"When he came in, his heart was already really weak and he was still frozen," the doctor responded. "I am afraid that he didn't make it. How long was he stuck out there anyways?"

"Umm… I believe it was 25 minutes."

"It was 26 minutes 43 seconds before we found him," Ai said when she snapped out of her thoughts.

Everyone was still shocked over the news about Conan. None of them could really believe it. The one who saved the town. The one who survived gunshots. The one who had been knocked down so many times yet always managed to survive. Their savior was gone. It was a massive blow to them all.

The bigger blow wasn't even visible to them. For none of them knew that they hadn't lost only Conan that day. They had also lost Shinichi.

Ran wouldn't be able to hear Shinichi's voice anymore or have those rare but cherished glimpses of Shinichi. No more help for the police from him.

Ran would no longer have her beloved little brother Conan who she loved so much and reminded her so much of Shinichi.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta would no longer have their friend and sometimes rival in Genta and Mitsuhiko's case (even if Conan had never realized it). The true leader of the shounen tanteidan would not be there again.

Ai lost her friend, colleague, and test subject. There was no reason for her to try and make an antidote anymore. The one she was making it for wasn't there to take it.

Agasa hakase lost his son because he had loved him as a son and helped watch over him since he was born and even more ever since his parents went away. He was there for everything Shinichi had ever gone through even when he became Conan.

Even Sonoko and Kogoro missed the brat. As much as they had complained about him, they had truly cared for him. Kogoro wished that the brat was there saying this was all a joke which they would laugh about later. After Kogoro beat him up for making this horrible joke of course. They would never hear his voice again though. No more thoughts that seemed too smart to be coming from a child would be heard from Conan again.

No one wanted to believe it and they all felt lost.

"It is surprising that he even lasted this long then. Normally there is no chance after the 15 minutes especially for children. He must have been fighting the whole time to get back to all of you. I am truly sorry for your loss. You all were obviously very close to the boy and I am sure he knows how much you care about him," the doctor said. "Why was he even out in the avalanche at the time anyways?" the doctor said, interrupting the groups thoughts.

"H-he was out b-because he was t-trying to save the villagers. That avalanche was no accident. The kid started it to stop the water from the flood from reaching the village. As he was trying to escape, he got caught in the flow," Mouri explained. "He truly is a hero. A foolish hero."

"I am truly sorry for the loss of someone as brave as him. He saved many people's lives at the cost of his own."

Everyone left after this. They returned to the village and gave their statements to the police. Conan's personal affects weren't looked at for a long time. No one could even think of it. Even though they knew better, they were still hoping he would walk through the doors.

Agasa finally got around to calling his parents. Yukiko and Yuusaku took the next flight back to Japan. They couldn't believe their baby boy could really be gone. This had to be some mistake. He wouldn't have died by anything so little as an avalanche.

Hattori called a few days later asking for Conan. He wanted to ask him how the case went since he had heard on the news that Conan was involved in the case dealing with the Governor. He hadn't known what had happened recently because it wasn't on the news yet. What Hattori found on the other side of the line shocked him. His one true rival was gone. How could he lose his life in something like that? It didn't seem possible. Wasn't he supposed to take down the Organization? Shinichi couldn't even tell Ran the truth anymore! Hattori went and got Kazuha and was on the next train to Beika.

Then, the police found out. Yumi was out on her patrol and ran into a lot of traffic around the Mouri's place. She just happened to hear someone mentioning how they couldn't believe that Conan was gone. She immediately phoned Sato and told her the knews who told the other officers that ran into Conan enough and respected him. They all started thinking of some present they could get the Mouri family and Conan's real parents.

The break was over for school and Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, and Ai went back without Conan. Ran and Kogoro hadn't told the school what had happened to Conan yet, so Ai took it upon herself to go up and tell Kobayashi sensei why Conan wasn't answering for roll call. The rest of the class was spent figuring out what they could do as a class for the Mouri's.

The rest of the school found out the next day and every class joined in to think of something they could do for Conan's family. The school decided that they would hold a special day in honor of Conan every year on the same day that his life was lost to honor his heroic efforts.

Ran didn't go to school for a few days after she was supposed to but Sonoko did. For once she was very discrete and told the teacher in private what had happened and why Ran wasn't there. The teacher then told the class who came up with a present to give her when she came back.

Soon, it was a widely known fact that Conan had died. Many of the people who had known Conan were making their way to Beika for Conan's funeral.

Most of Kitanosawa came down to honor their hero. They also mentioned how they were making a day to honor Conan for saving their town.

There was almost no place for people to stay in town because of this. Conan had reached so many peoples lives during his short time there.

The funeral was so huge yet no one was saying much. They all were thinking of what a loss it was. Nakamori-keibu came even though every time he saw Conan he got mad and yelled about kids running all over his crime scene. He couldn't be mad at him though. The kid was too smart and seemed to get in everyone's head in a good way.

Even when KID showed up, no one made much noise. Not even Nakamori-keibu. It just wasn't the time or place to catch KID. It wasn't like KID hadn't lost his main rival and wouldn't be sad at the loss of someone.

After the funeral was over, Ran left for home. Others stuck around trying to console others and themselves while talking about all the things Conan had done.

Ran just couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to get back so she could break down in private.

As soon as she got back, she ran to her room and broke down. She was trying to think of anything besides Conan but that seemed to be all that she could think of. Suddenly, as she was breaking down, a bag was knocked off of her dresser and two cellphones fell out. Ran stopped at this. She thought Conan only had one phone. Why were there two in the bag of his things?

Upon inspecting them, she found out that one of them belonged to Shinichi. Had Shinichi given his phone to Conan? But, why would he do that? Also, when Ran had called Shinichi he had picked up, not Conan.

Ran started flipping through the messages that were sent or were being written. Suddenly she stopped as she saw one addressed to her in the drafts box. As she read it she broke down even more.

Ran,

I keep going between if I should send you this or not. If I do tell you what I really want to, it will put you and everyone around you in so much danger. You can't tell anyone else any of this.

The truth is that I am Edogawa Conan.

Do you remember those guys in black that we saw at Tropical Land? As we were leaving, I followed one of them and witnessed an exchange. I was so lost in taking pictures of this for evidence that I forgot about the second guy. He snuck up on me, knocked me over the head, and then I was fed an experimental poison.

The end result was Edogawa Conan.

Agasa hakase knows my secret, but don't blame him for not telling you. We were both just looking after your safety.

If I ever get my body back or take down the Organization but can't get back, I will tell you everything.

The Organization is a group of people that are working towards the same goal and take joy in killing people. I should have died at their hands but survived because of a mistake made by their members.

They used the poison APTX4869 on me. It is supposed to be undetectable after it kills you but there is a small percent that just lose 10 years of their physical age after taking it.

Ai also took it. She was originally working with the Organization, but they were going to kill her so she took the poison to commit suicide and ended up shrinking. She has been helping me track them down ever since.

Others that have been helping and know my secret are my parents, Hattori, Kaitou KID, and Hondou-san. Please don't hate them. Some of them wanted to tell you but I told them not to so that you wouldn't be in trouble.

Oh and Sharon/Chris Vineyard? She goes under the alias Vermouth as part of the Organization. For some reason she has been helping me though. It seems as if she wants the Organization to be taken down.

Anyways, that is my story or as much as I will put here. I will tell you the rest in person because it doesn't have the same affect when written.

-Shinichi

Once she had finished reading Ran just sat in shock. Shinichi was Conan? No, that couldn't be! That meant she had lost the two most important people in her life! She couldn't handle it.

Kaito had noticed Ran leave and followed her. He didn't expect her to find the message that he had seen Conan write but never send. He couldn't do anything to help her though. All he could do was watch and make sure she didn't hurt herself. After a while her father came home to check on her so Kaito left. He had some plans to make. THEY may not have been the direct cause of his death but THEY couldn't be allowed to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moshi moshi? … Yeah, I'll be right there," could be heard from multiple lines as Kaito gathered his army.

Soon, Hakuba, Hattori, Ai, Agasa, Sato, Megure, Takagi, Chiba, Nakamori, and some more police officers and detectives showed up.

'This is for you tantei-kun' Kaito thought. 'It's the least I can do for you.'

It was 2 months after Conan had died and finally Kaito had enough to take down the Organization with the help of others. He had been working with Vermouth for a long time to get this raid set up. Now, he just needed the other players.

They were soon heading to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. There was a secret passage that would lead to the headquarters from there. It wasn't the main passage. In the past, it was used more often but once the building became abandoned it wasn't used anymore. The Organization needed the people to blend in with when heading to their headquarters. For Kaito's purposes, it worked perfectly.

They made their way through the passage and, once in place, gave the signal to the other half of the team which was led by Vermouth. Tonight the Organization would fall.

Kaito got the return signal and they all made their way in. At first, it was going well but then the other side caught on to what was happening and opened fire. They were hitting some of their own but they didn't care. If they ended up taking down their enemies anything was worth it.

Some of the officers on Vermouth's side were the first to fall. They were pushing back the Organization though. There were less and less of them and most that were left were trying to flee.

Kaito used one of his sleeping gasses on a room of Organization members and closed the door and sealed it off so no one else would be affected by the gas.

More and more were dropping but they were almost done. They only had one more floor to go before they all would be down. Just as they made it to the bottom floor, a shot rang out. And another. Then another. With a last one hitting another.

Kaito, Hattori, Hakuba, and Ai were down. They were injured and would bleed to death if they weren't helped soon. The ambulance was outside but they couldn't get there easily. Not with the person shooting at them.

Then, Vermouth showed up and started countering the shots and giving orders to others. Megure, Takagi, Sato, and Shiratori brought Kaito, Hattori, Hakuba and Ai back up and to the ambulances so they could get treatment and hopefully survive.

They then were treated for their own injuries. Some of them even had glancing blows from stray bullets.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise just as the rest of their teams had rushed out of the building. They were all screaming about a mad man and a crazy woman.

Megure rushed over asking Nakamori what had happened.

"That crazy woman told us to get out of there as quickly as possible and to tell her when we were all at the top. As soon as we did, I heard a click sound come from the other end and then a counter. All of us rushed even faster to get out of there. Almost as soon as we had the bomb went off. Before we left though Vermouth told us the boss wasn't there today. She said we could find him at Conan's true house. Do you have any idea where that is?"

"No, but I have my guess. Let me make a call."

"Moshi moshi, Mouri-san here."

"Mouri-san, is Ran there? I need to ask her something."

"She isn't here. She left a little while ago to go clean Shinichi-kun's house. It seems to be the only thing that can calm her down lately. Why?"

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Why? Is she in trouble?"

The only response was a beeping noise on the other side. Megure had already hung up and was speeding towards the Kudo Mansion. If he was right, then Ran was in trouble and Mouri-san couldn't handle another shock like with Conan.

As he pulled up to the Kudo mansion he could hear a struggle going on inside. As quickly as he could, he rushed inside to the source of the struggle.

In the living room, he found Ran and Akai fighting. Neither noticed him enter until Megure drew his gun and told Ran to get down. Ash she was lowering, he fired his gun catching Akai squarely in the arm. When he kept trying to fight Megure kept shooting until Akai couldn't move anymore. He then called another ambulance and had him taken away. The world's greatest Organization had been taken down. This all happened so quickly because of the sacrifice of one Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi. If he hadn't died, there wouldn't have been such a push to take down the Organization.

As Megure was taking Ran's statement, Kogoro ran up. He looked out of breath.

"Ran are you ok? You aren't hurt are you? What happened?" Kogoro rushed out.

"Dad! What happened to you? Did you run here? Don't worry about me. Megure keibu here saved me."

"Thank goodness you are all right. Thanks Megure for getting here in time."

"No problem. I am finished here if you want to take her home with you. She had a rough time and needs rest. I will tell you what was going on tomorrow. Not like you won't find out anyways."

Megure's words were true. As soon as they got up the next day, the news was covering everything. There was no way anyone could miss it. By midday everyone had heard of everything dealing with the Black Organization.

Kazuha went to visit Heiji in the hospital where she bumped into someone she originally though was Ran but once she really looked she noticed it wasn't. They made quick friends and found that they were both headed to the same room.

Kazuha entered and rushed to Hattori, while the other girl rushed to the other occupant and slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell me bakaito! I was so worried about you once I heard the news! You stupid thief! You're just lucky the police are willing to drop all charges so long as you don't steal anymore," Aoko shouted at Kaito.

They continued their little banter until Kaito decided enough was enough and kissed her to shut her up which it did.

In another room, a group of kids were surrounding the bed occupied by one Haibara Ai. They had seen what had happened and begged Agasa hakase to take them to see her.

They were so glad she was alive. Mitsuhiko actually confessed to her while the others were out getting lunch. They returned to find the two kissing.

The whole world was talking about this huge takedown and the sacrifices made for days to come.

On the list of those who died in the process were Vermouth, Hakuba, Kudo Shinichi, Chiba, and other police officers. Many more were injured.

When those involved went back to school many questions were asked. Especially to Kaito.

"Are you really KID?" and "Did you really set up this whole operation?" were heard throughout the whole school. When asked why he had done all of this though he would just reply, "My friend would have wanted it. He was working on this for a while but died before he could finish his task. All I did was push his work to the end. If anyone should be thanked for this or given credit it should be Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan."

AN: This is set off of Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence since I watched it last night and this idea popped in my head. I did not plan on making so many die... The line that stuck with me the most from that movie is "Once you sever your ties you might not see each other ever again." Conan says this to Genta and Mitsuhiko and they remember this when Conan is stuck in the avalanche. I didn't put it in the story though. 


End file.
